Sea Foam
by Naivette
Summary: Sora — The more foam, the more contamination. That was how his life was now, contaminated and polluted by the darkness. — drabble


_A/N: YES, another one! I don't know where this inspiration is coming from, but I like itttt._

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

_Sea Foam_

**. . . . .**

What was the sea but salinity and an abundance of water?

That was what Sora asked himself as he stared at the ocean from his place onboard Captain Jack Sparrow's ship in Port Royal. He may not have been at his post, but Donald was being too much of a know-it-all anyway—he wouldn't have to do anything, as far as he was concerned. The duck had a hold on things. That is, until it came to heights. That would be when Sora stepped in.

Until then, he would take in the gentle tilt of the ship with the sway of the water and the breeze that shifted his unruly hair. It was like home to him, a place he missed all too much. The Islands used to be a place of isolation to him for so long. The ocean had been a mystery to him, but what was it other than water? And what was the water but chemicals and salt?

He recalled sitting with his two best friends on the beach and watching the waves roll in. Riku would poke fun at Sora and Kairi would laugh. The sound would make Sora smile even if he was offended, and thinking about it now, the teen's lips turned up into a weak smile as well. He wished to hear it again, and to see that lovely face once more. It had been too long since he'd seen Kairi last, which was when he was physically torn apart from her.

Her expression that unfaithful day had broken his heart.

Riku was another story. Sora had fought the urge to rip those two large doors apart to get his best friend back, but much like Kairi's situation, it just couldn't be done. He accepted his friend's parting words without argument.

_I'll let you believe that,_ Sora thought, gazing at the black ocean. _Until we meet again, anyway._

He would find Riku. He knew he would the moment he recognized his journey wasn't over, and it wouldn't be over until he encountered his childhood friend once again. He would drag him back to the Islands if he had to, because then they could all be together again—him, Riku, and Kairi. They would be the unbreakable trio, just as they had always been.

The boy lowered his head, sighing while his eyelids fell shut. "Be patient, Kairi," he whispered into the oceanic air. This road was long and winding. There was no doubt in his mind that it would only get crazier along the way; it was how his life worked now that he had the Keyblade.

Cobalt blue eyes fell on white sea foam as it collided with the side of the ship, only to spray into a mist before combining with the black water once again. The more foam there was, the more contamination that lived in the water. That was how his life was now, contaminated and polluted by the darkness. He blamed the Heartless, though Organization XIII was also responsible.

He would find those that still lived and have them fall to his weapon. Once he was down to the final member, he would destroy him so he could get back to his friends, his family—his home. All he wanted a year ago was to be away from the isolated pit of land he called home, to see what else the world had to offer him.

He hadn't expected this. Any of it.

The Keyblade was extraordinary. The voice that spoke to him the day of his dream, it referred to it as the "mightiest weapon of all". Sora was skeptical at the time, though he had hardly known what could be so mighty about it other than using it to destroy black creatures from his imagination.

They were nothing from the imagination, however, as he soon realized. Torn from his family and friends, he was whisked away to a destiny already mapped out for him, a destiny that involved the hearts of many but only really counted on one.

His.

Sora lifted a hand from one of his pockets, holding his arm out in front of him and closing his eyes. The weight in his hand told him the call had been received, and when he located the weapon with his eyes, he could only stare.

The Keyblade truly was a marvelous thing, holding so much power and such definitive magical properties that he was still amazed by its importance to the worlds. It picked him for his strong heart and sense of justice, but who knew strength of heart could grant someone with power as influential as this?

Sora also had to contemplate the baggage that came along with it. Holding a mighty weapon wasn't all fun and games, which he found out rather quickly. The weight of the enormous responsibility made him stronger when he needed to be, though there were moments when he found himself struggling to carry it. That was when he was thankful for his friends—Donald, Goofy, and many others. Their hearts connected with his own and provided him with the strength to move forward.

For that, he was lucky.

His faith also provided him with some support, that extra nudge to climb another obstacle. He was set on getting Riku and returning to Kairi, two people he treasured most in all the worlds. He had to believe in himself to continue forward as well, and he would do just that as long as it got Riku back home and made Kairi happy.

"All hands on deck!"

"Aye-aye, cap'n!"

Sora briefly glanced over his shoulder to see Goofy running to his post, and he laughed weakly before summoning his Keyblade away. There would be many more times when he thought in depth about his past and future regarding the Keyblade and his friendships. Until then, duty came first.

"Sora!" The brunet's eyes darted to the captain of the ship. "Make speed, eh lad? And look sharp about it!"

"Yes sir!" Sora flashed a grin the man's way and a mock salute before complying with the order.

It would always be smiles and optimism from the teen to keep his friends going. On the inside, he would be anxiously awaiting the day his trio would finally reunite.

_Riku, Kairi… I'm on my way._

* * *

><p><em>'Tis all, kiddos. Review, favorite...whatever. :)<br>Until next time!_


End file.
